


Hypnotise

by aureno



Series: Sweet Ophelia | 致我亲爱的奥菲莉亚 [2]
Category: Keizoku 2: SPEC | SPEC ~ First Blood
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom!Ninomae, Dirty Thoughts, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape Aftermath, Rough Sex, Supernatural Elements, Top!Chii, Underage Sex, it's Hurt & Damage actually
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 02:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17541008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureno/pseuds/aureno
Summary: 外表年龄为16岁的一接受了一个公司的杀人委托，而这也使他和地居的关系发生了变化。CP：地居圣/一十一，地居圣/当麻纱绫（提及）（含 其他人/一十一 性描写）警告：路人强〇，失禁注意：对于没有全部看完specTV(共10集)、spec零的人而言含有一定剧透。弃权声明：我不拥有《SPEC》系列，也不拥有《SPEC》系列的任何人物。请谨记：不要将文中的虚拟世界与现实生活等同！不要在现实生活中模仿本文中描写的违法行为和不道德行为！本文禁止一切形式的无断转载！





	Hypnotise

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道有人是爱我的，但我好像缺乏爱人的能力。  
> ——太宰治 ，《人间失格》

 

 

 

 

在洛杉矶一所知名的私立高中就读的一，在距离学校相当远的地方租下了一间公寓独居。偌大的公寓中除了一台电视、一对桌椅、一张床和基本的卫生设施以外再无其他。墙壁是刺眼的白，地板是冰冷的灰，在太过空旷的空间里连空气都是凝滞的，宛若一间量身定制的牢房。

任何人都想不到身边那位少言寡语的透明人少年，竟然拥有掌握他人生死的强大力量。数年来一已经学会了如何在一般人类中掩藏自己，比如怎样才能完美隐藏自己的行迹，或是怎样才能平庸得恰到好处。他能停住时间，却无法像地居一样改变别人认定的事实，一旦不慎被身边人得知自己的本来面目，他只能杀掉那些人来自保，并将他们的死亡伪装成意外事故。这还只不过是杀掉仅有几面之缘的陌生人而已，倘若有subcode成员不慎被哪个专门研究spec持有者的组织抓走，为这些曾并肩作战过的伙伴送终也成为了一的任务。取人性命对一来说轻松得胜过捏死一只蚂蚁又熟悉得胜过呼吸，仿佛他的spec存在的意义就是为了使他成为一架高效的杀人机器。

 

_——为了隐藏我们的存在，即使杀人也无所谓。_

 

即使这样，15岁的一有时也会望着夜空发呆，他只觉得自己变得越来越不像有血有肉的生命体，人类多彩的感情波动正在他的身体里逐渐淡去。杀人委托一件接着一件，对方提供的报酬也越来越丰厚。一既不想因恐惧自己的变化而停止接受委托，也不想在不间断的屠杀中迷失自己。他知道自己使用spec的意义绝不止杀人而已，而是更为深远、更为广大的存在。

当初在地居的引导下加入subcode时，一决心要向这个将spec持有者们视为物品的世界复仇。不论是在何种情况下， _spec_ _持有者都比一般人类更加高等_ ，任何subcode的成员都懂得这个道理，但那些手握重权的一般人类们竟然自认为他们可以奴役spec持有者们，甚至执掌spec持有者的生杀大权，这些不公的事实使那时尚且年幼的一愤怒不已。

随着spec持有者的存在逐渐被世人发觉，黑市中逐渐出现像拍卖奴隶一样拍卖spec持有者的交易。彼时生存于世界夹缝之中的subcode连自保都艰难，更无暇逐一保护那些被竞拍的spec持有者，subcode的成员们唯一能做到的就是不让自己的spec持有者身份及详细资料流传到黑市上，若不幸被拍卖，就只能拼了命保证自己不被买家抓走。几年后，在这件事长久得几乎都要被所有人忘记时，地居的资料流通到了黑市上。

能够改变记忆的spec是多么诱人的能力，地居在自己毫不知情的情况下被某个隶属于间谍情报部门的机构高价买下。这支新生的机构打算强行绑走地居，然而派出去的特工们却像坠入汪洋的雨滴一般再无音信。数日后，那些特工们的头颅被包在纸箱中，作为一般快递寄到了这支机构的办公场所。拆开封条的研究员们手脚冰凉，在看到纸箱里每颗头颅的额头上都赫然印着血迹书写的“ **王** ”字之后便冷汗直流——几乎任何spec持有者组织和任何spec研究者都对一十一的名字略有耳闻，没有人敢去招惹这位音容不详的时间操控者。众人皆知这包裹即是宣告地居已经处于一的保护下的声明，却无人知晓那令整个机构都闻风丧胆的恐吓包裹只不过是青春期少年的心血来潮。甚至连地居本人都不知道。

 _偶尔也想保护一下那个人嘛。_ 只是这样简单的想法而已。

一至今都记得12岁的他作为新任干部第一次走进subcode干部会议室时的场景，那时他的身高还只有145厘米，同样身为干部的地居牵着他的手，将他逐一介绍给在场的其他干部们。地居的手是那么大又那么温暖，一总有一种曾被这样一双手牵过的错觉——只要这个人在身边就什么都不必担心，只要这个人在身边就不必担心受到伤害。

之前那个人是谁不重要了， **现在** 那个人是地居圣。地居是唯一的，是不可替代的，是一最重要的人。即使所有人都在夸赞一的出色，但在一看来，这样的自己仍不及那人万分之一耀眼。

_倘若被那人知晓了自己的感情，一切都会被毁掉的。_

不知为何，一的忧虑如此笃定，就仿佛他已经经历过一次一样。

 

* * *

 

这本来只是个普通的委托而已，是没有任何难度的、最常见的那种委托，目标人物是与委托公司竞争同一个项目的对手公司的总裁。对方公司是近年来才出现的新生势力，虽实力雄厚内部却并不团结，只要抹除作为将军存在的总裁，对方公司就会因群龙无首而乱成一团，从而在这场商业竞争中显露劣势。像往常一样，地居更改了雇佣了一的公司的相关人士的记忆，使得自己出任监视一的行动的监督者。

期限的最后一天一般情况下是一动手的日子，地居知道一不喜欢动手时自己在他身边，那样会显得他像个需要被看管和指导的小孩子，所以地居就只能在旅馆房间待机。

 _在接下来的某个时刻时间就会停住吧。_ 地居叹了口气，抬头看了看时钟——分针刚过六点三十。他摘下眼镜，向后仰倒在柔软的大床上，他得小心确保自己不能睡着，毕竟不知道什么时候一就会打电话来喊他过去处理尸体。

所以这就是现在地居奔跑在街上的原因——半个小时前一打来了电话。

 

_“处理完了。”一的声音沙哑，随后便迅速切断了通话。_

_这不对劲。_

_电话里传来的断线声格外刺耳，地居心头浮上一层不安。_

_或许连他自己都没有发现，一向擅长谎言与欺骗的他，此时此刻是 **真正** 担心着一的。_

 

目标人物没有家人，常年独居。他的别墅坐落在富人区，四周空旷且很少有行人经过，就算闹出大的声响也不必担心邻居或路人报警。因此即使地居在路上拼了命奔跑，也不必顾虑被什么人看到而以为那边发生了什么紧急情况。

别墅的大门大敞四开，由于剧烈奔跑而大口喘着气的地居一踏入室内就闻到了浓烈的血腥味。室内没有开灯，漆黑得有些诡异，直透进来的清冷月光是唯一的光源，地居放轻了脚步小心前进。客厅的书架还立得完好，书却散了一地。他知道一这家伙一向尽力避免发生打斗，客厅如此狼藉恐怕是横生了什么变故。才刚绕开地上的书本地居就踩上了因花瓶碎裂而铺在地上的水，令人不悦的吧嗒声响彻整片死寂的空间，他也因此更加警惕，然而室内却没有任何对这响声的回应。 _如果一已经离开了还好，倘若是伤重到不能使用_ _spec_ _的地步的话……_ 地居甩了甩头，强制自己专心于眼前，目前尚不能排除有其他人在房间里的可能，他不能在此刻被分神。他又向室内更深处前进了几步，血腥味也越来越浓。额角晃过的一道异常亮光使他骤然警觉，仿佛他恰好走进了什么东西的射程范围，他迅速转身准备应对——

原来是一把插在桌子上的匕首反射着月光。

坐在桌子后的熟悉身影是一，他低着头不发一语，长长的刘海遮住他的脸，地居看不清他的表情。在一的四周，是三具已经开膛破肚的尸体。

“……一？”

看到少年平安无事，地居松了一口气，这同时也意味着房间里没有其他人的存在。地居头脑中的警报解除了大半，他连忙走上前去，帆布鞋踩在血泊中嘎吱作响。

“我搞砸了。”一迅速抬起胳膊抗拒地居的接近，声音像之前在电话里那样沙哑。

地居会意地停下脚步，踢了一下脚旁软趴趴的尸体，并因此而弄脏了他黑色的帆布鞋。

“这些人是怎么回事——不对，目标人物呢？”

“在那边，已经死了。”

地居转身看去，在一正对着的方向远处摆着一把椅子，椅子上是那名总裁肥胖的身体。他背对着一和地居坐着，头颅掉在一旁。

“现在十一点五十分，还有十分钟就到约定期限了哦。”地居对着月光看表，用轻松的语气说道，试图打破尴尬的沉寂，“你应该已经打电话叫那些人过来‘验收’了吧？”

“他们已经来过了。”一说着，从脚边提起一只公文箱放在桌上，不必打开地居也知道里面是什么。

鬼使神差一般，地居低头看了看脚旁的那具尸体，尸体本是头向下趴在地面上的，此刻却恰巧因刚刚被他踢了一脚而把脸部展露在他的面前。

是委托人。

“一，这是怎么回事？”地居猛然抬头，却瞥到一因向桌上放置公文箱而从长袖中露出的左手和手腕，在明朗的月光下，扭曲的勒痕和红紫的擦伤格外清晰。

地居冲上前去紧紧抓住一露出伤痕的左臂，这突然的动作使得少年一个颤抖，一边用沙哑的声音大叫放开一边试图挣开地居，但地居却像故意和他作对一般偏偏不放手。

 _现在和 **刚才** 的情况是不一样的。只是被抓住了一只胳膊而已，又不是两只手都不能动，只要暂停时间，逃脱是很容易的事情吧？_一这样想道，他几乎要分裂成两个，一个在他脑中骂他不肯暂停时间的虚伪和懦弱，但另一个却在他耳边低语要他承认他其实想让地居留在身边。

地居强硬地拨开遮住一右臂的长袖，与左臂相似的伤痕显露出来，少年身上隐约的精液味道在地居站立的距离已经不能被血腥味遮住。一紧闭双唇不发一语，地居慌乱地思考着要说些什么做些什么才不会把一弄哭。

地居的双手是恰到好处的温热，沿着一的两臂轻柔地滑到冰冷的掌心，用那双大手将一的双手紧紧握住。一条件反射一般机械地抬头看他，他这才得以仔细端详一的脸，光影勾勒出少年没有任何表情的清秀面庞，过长的刘海下是无神的双眸。

“我搞砸了，地居。”一空洞的双眼注视着他，“我不是合格的杀人机器。”

地居将少年冰冷的手轻轻贴在自己脸上，少年的神情因此而动容。

“这温度、这触感……是 **人类** 啊。”从未赋予过自己人类身份的地居轻声说道。

一猛地起身，抓起插在桌子上的匕首，用力将地居推倒在血泊中。地居后背撞得生疼，身体紧挨着已经死亡的委托人。一嫌恶地将委托人的尸体一脚踢开，跪下身骑在地居身上，俯身贴近呼吸突然变快的地居，将匕首架在他脖子上。他们的脸贴的那么近，像是一场交锋又像在接吻。他们额头贴着额头，耳朵里只有彼此的呼吸声。少年举着还沾着血的匕首，刀刃前后 **都** 贴着温热的脖颈。一的头发又长又柔软，落在地居的脸上和颈上，把他弄得好痒。

“这样下去就一起解脱了。”一在地居耳边呢喃着，“和我一起下地狱吧， **圣** 。”

一突然吐出的亲昵称呼使地居屏住了呼吸，他一直担忧却又期待着的场景似乎下一秒就会在这不合适的场合出现，不给他留任何退路。

“不是吧地居，真的相信了啊？”满意地看着地居的变化，一轻笑出声，细碎的呼吸喷在地居的耳廓，就像在开一个普通的玩笑，“我怎么可能就这样死掉呢？”

一带着与往日无异的顽皮笑容直起身来，与地居拉开距离，却依然骑在他身上。

“你知道的，你其实并不需要面对这件事。”地居试探地说道，他知道少年明白他意有所指。毕竟他的spec不仅可以在别人脑中植入本不存在的事物，也可以洗去已经存在的记忆。

“我不需要。”方才还眯着眼笑的少年立刻收起了笑容，像是切换了开关一样顿时严肃起来。

地居躺在血泊里一动不敢动，不属于他的血液弥散在他的发丝之间，深红色的液体泛着人体特有的腐臭，几乎要凝固在他身上，将他和地板钉在一起。

“一旦你这样做了，我就再也无法信任你了。如果你可以对我做出这种事一次，就一定会有第二次。”觉察到地居的目光集中在匕首上，一刻意将刀尖对准了地居的脸，“我已经不能再失去更多东西了。”

地居微微举起双手妥协。

“没错，绝对的服从是谋臣的义务。”一嗤笑道，将匕首收了回来。

地居举着双手停了几秒，随后缓缓坐了起来，将自己抽离地面的尸山血河，却疏忽了这举动同样拉近了他和一的距离。少年毫无表情的面庞近在眼前，地居一时竟不知道要看向哪里。

“但是啊，你的王现在需要你做更多。”

在地居的注视下，一挑衅似的缓缓用匕首将自己的高领衫自上而下划开，破碎的布料与单薄的风衣外套一同滑下白皙的肩膀，堆在已经半凝固的血泊中。地居不由得倒吸了一口气，一的成长——不论是身体还是心理，都已经远超他的意料。瘦削的少年是年华正好的16岁，青涩的身体裸露在深夜微凉的空气中，娇小的乳头已经红肿，白皙的肌肤上带着星星点点红痕。一将匕首丢在一旁，重物与地面接触的瞬间发出清脆的响声。

“把那个人的味道从我的身上洗掉。”

是 **命令** 。

连地居自己都不想承认的是，他完全不想反抗这个命令。

 

_杀掉一名总裁和宰掉一条吵闹的宠物狗有什么分别吗？对于一十一来说，没有。_

_整座别墅干净整洁，除了一大片血迹和头身分离的尸体之外没有任何偏离日常的异常。一把总裁已经削去头颅的肥胖身体摆好，使它在椅子上坐得端正。在给委托人打电话通知他们来“验收”之后就是漫长的等待，为了打发时间，一翻了翻总裁书架上的书——是枯燥的商业哲学，就像它的主人短暂而无聊的生命。_

_委托人走进门时，房间的灯开始不合时宜地忽明忽暗。两位保镖雕塑一般立在坐在桌前的一的身后，一的对面坐着委托人。委托人对一的作品表示满意，他将公文箱在一的面前打开，堆得满满的美元纸钞映入眼帘。_

_现实失控的速度超过了打一个响指的速度。身后的两位保镖突然大力抓住一的双手和手腕，少年的力气敌不过两名训练有素的成年人，只能眼看着十根手指就这样被死死按住，于是他引以为傲的spec_ _便从他身上被剥离。一对一切他无法控制的状况厌恶至极，在委托人低沉的笑声中，他被生硬地拉到地上，两只手分别被两名保镖牢牢踩在脚下，一大叫着，十指连心的疼痛仿佛连骨头都被碾碎。无法使用spec_ _的一十一与最普通的一般高中生没有什么区别，他被两名保镖抓着肩膀和手腕，像展开一片地毯一样固定在地上，上身一动都不能动。委托人笑着 **摘下眼镜** ，绕过桌子向一走来，抓住他在空中徒劳乱踢的双腿，将穿着高档定制西服的身体挤进他的双腿之间。_

 _“16_ _岁，真好啊。”_

_委托人安抚地摸了摸一因剧烈挣扎而涨红的脸颊，停留片刻便滑向那吐出恶毒词句的双唇，用粗糙的指尖描摹樱红的唇瓣。_

_“当我第一次看到你笑起来的时候，孩子，我就想这么做了。”_

_房间的灯急促地闪着，委托人的笑脸在一眼中成为一幅扭曲的抽象画。少年英语和日语并用大声咒骂着，他每次试图移动手指，都会从十指袭来更剧烈的疼痛，从指尖穿过胳膊，电流一般直穿心脏。中年男人听了少年的咒骂反而笑得更盛，从西装上衣内袋里拿出一卷黑色宽胶带，轻轻撕下一截，贴在一的嘴上。一的声音被堵在喉咙，只能发出模糊的响声。男人耀武扬威一般，粗暴地向上掀开了一的高领衫，迫不及待地将带着胡茬的脸埋进少年独有的体香，舔舐啃咬那柔软躯体的每一寸。_

_“当你坐在沙发上时，有那么几次，我想触摸你……”_

_委托人的手沿着一修长的腿滑动，从膝盖开始，顺着大腿内侧的曲线，一厘一厘，绕开包裹在裤子中的阴茎，停在一的腰带扣上。_

_“……但‘内奸’的眼神真是可怕——不过我们不用管他，现在他不在这里。”_

_听到身上的男人提到地居，一更加猛烈地挣扎，但男人却更用力地将他压在身下。男人的双手在他的裤子中游移，大力揉捏着他的臀瓣，仿佛能因此而榨出蜜来。中年男人粗糙的手绕到一的身前来，把玩一件珍宝一般揉捏少年的阴茎。男人对一因此而突然拔高的呻吟发自内心的感到满足，隔着胶带与一接吻。_

_两位保镖仿佛没有思想和感情的大理石雕像，不为眼前活春宫一般的景色所动，依然恪守本职牢牢钳制着一。男人在自己身上肆意游走的双手和四周无休止的明暗交错使一产生一种置身梦境的虚假感，仿佛只要成功发出清晰的声音就能从噩梦中醒来。_

_灯光闪烁得越来越快，一感觉自己正在被抛离地球。_

_动起来啊，左手！动起来啊，右手！_

_在被神明遗忘的角落，连王的祈祷都无济于事。_

_少年的阴茎稍加刺激就会产生反应，男人的手已经被一的前液弄湿。他剥下一的裤子就像猴子剥开香蕉的皮，都是为了露出里面白嫩的果肉来。当他彻底贯穿一的身体时，悬在房间上方那该死的、闪烁不停的灯也彻底暗了下来。_

_少年所有的愤恨和厌恶，到最后都变成了喉咙里模糊的求饶。_

 

彼时早熟的男孩逐渐成长为今日可靠的少年，不同年龄的一的身影仿佛泛黄的老电影一般在地居头脑里自动播放着。在时间的捉弄下，少年的身高迅速增长，眉眼也越发清秀起来。等到地居终于回过神来的时候，一正伏在他身上，用灵活的舌头舔舐着他半勃的阴茎。

“为我勃起了呢……好高兴。”一露出一个虚假的微笑，将遮挡视线的头发别到耳后，露出发红的耳廓，随后便含住了地居的阴茎。

少年的口腔是与冰冷的双手截然不同的温暖，这使得地居一阵颤抖。少年的眼帘低垂，长长的睫毛不安地眨动着，将少年的内心暴露无遗。一的学习能力一直很强，地居只要想到少年正取悦着自己的熟练技巧全部是在几小时前的暴行中学会的，自下体传来的快感越是激烈，心脏就越是撕裂般疼痛。他一直不愿承认，不论是他长年来对一的照料，还是一每次接受委托时的陪伴，还有一年前消除一表白的记忆的那场闹剧，即使再怎么用“这是为了subcode的未来”的旗号掩饰，也不能否认他其实早就无法将目光从一的身上移开了。明明之前他一直担心的是一对他的感情会阻挠subcode的发展，但其实真正阻挠着subcode和一的是不愿面对自我的地居本人。

 _但这样是不行的哦，_ 地居嘲笑着有所动摇的自己， _因为按照剧本的安排，地居圣和当麻纱绫 **必须** 要在一起。_

 

 _是地居的气息。_ 一感觉到口中的阴茎正在充血变大，地居那令人安心的气息正包围着他，地居的手抓着他的头，努力克制着力道以免太过粗暴。少年一向整齐的头发被弄乱，方才别到耳后的几缕头发也垂了下来，白净的脸上添了几分不属于这个年龄的情色。

像这样为喜欢的人口交，听到那人因满足而发出的喘息，就能让整个大脑都陷入混乱。地居的阴茎又大又烫，是已经情动的温度。只要想到地居已经对自己产生了欲望这件事，少年的双腿就不自觉地张得更开，血液中疯狂流窜着的情欲也越发强烈。他将一只手滑进自己的裤子撸动早已渗出前液的阴茎，夹杂着自我厌恶的快感反而狂风骤雨一般剧烈，本能地想立刻停止却又忍不住继续沉溺下去。 _只是被强上了一次这身体就变得这么淫荡了吗？_ 一自暴自弃地想，撸动自己阴茎的节奏也越来越快， _不过如果对方是地居的话，即使承认自己的快感也不是什么肮脏的事吧？_

“呜——”

一突然发出一阵变了调的呻吟，整个人都颤抖着软了下去。地居这才睁开眼睛，在看到眼前场景的当刻他便明白发生了什么。他把一推开，全然勃起的阴茎渐渐滑出那温暖的口腔，他也因此得以看到一的样子。少年双眼迷蒙，泛着水光的唇瓣微张，而停在裤子里的左手和裆部的深色湿痕则更加明显地说明了当前的情况。

地居缓缓提起一挂着白浊的左手，从手腕舔舐到手掌，再到每一根伤痕累累的手指。在一犹疑的目光中，地居抱起身上的一慢慢站了起来，确保少年在桌上坐稳后吻上了少年的唇。接吻经验为零的少年在地居的带领下与他唇舌交缠，像终于完成了毕生心愿一样满足地闭上了眼睛，全然沉浸在这个来的太迟的吻中。

地居不敢吻得太深，也不敢吻得太长。自诞生就是24岁的模样的他从没有过少年时期，但他知道青春期的少年把接吻看得比什么都重要，他不想一在难得的温情中闪回到几小时前的暴行中。接吻结束时，地居望向少年深邃的眼——那是与地居的缪斯女神完全相同的眼睛，而这双眼睛此刻正用充满情欲的目光注视着他。

“接下来就不止于此了。”地居轻声询问，“现在停下还来得及哦？”

“继续。”一翘起嘴角，双手环住地居的脖颈，将他拉得更近。

地居拽下一的裤子，使一完全赤裸在他面前。少年刚射过一次的阴茎粘糊糊的，腿根的淤青和红痕狰狞可怖，地居却轻柔地抚摸那些痕迹，仿佛那是战争英雄的勋章。地居的吻羽毛般细碎，落在少年的锁骨和胸膛，柔软的舌头舔过少年红肿的乳头。地居是那么温柔，不存在丝毫支配或强迫，一甚至不需每时每刻都提醒自己身上的人是地居而不是其他的谁。

在地居将手指伸进一的后穴时，一才知道原来在正常的性爱中插进去之前真的需要扩张，他原以为扩张不过是只属于GV的愚蠢桥段。不久前才第一次被侵入的后穴紧致柔软，异常快地分泌出了肠液润滑。地居的手指小心开拓着，一伏在地居肩上喘息着，每一声细小的呻吟都是纯粹的疼痛，后穴却诚实地缩得更紧。当地居把手指抽出时，手指上是鲜艳的红。觉察到地居的迟疑，一狠狠咬了地居脖子一口，同样的鲜红从牙印里渗出来。

“不许逃跑。”一强硬地命令着，解开了地居的衬衫扣子。

地居将碍事的衣服丢在地上，不管它们是否落在血泊中或尸体上。他吻着一滚烫的耳廓将三根手指送进少年被鲜血和肠液彻底润湿的后穴，小心翼翼地按压着，满意地听到少年沙哑的声音逐渐染上情欲的颜色。一对地居的喜欢本就已经溢于言表，此刻更是沉迷。少年的双手着魔般在地居完美的胴体上抚摸，急于感受每一寸肌肤的温度。

在地居将阴茎抵在后穴入口时一还是不由得屏住了呼吸，身体不受控制地打起冷颤。他强迫症一般抬手 **摘掉** 地居的 **眼镜** ，仿佛这是必不可少的步骤。一抬起头，深情地望进地居的眼眸，如果是地居的话，对这具身体做什么都可以。

“请享用吧。”一挑起地居的下颌，强迫地居的视线从他的下体转向他的脸，而后主动吻上地居的唇，青涩而生疏，带着在这具身体里沉睡多年的欲求。地居知道他永远都满足不了那些欲求，但至少此刻他可以停在一的身边。

地居硕大的阴茎缓慢顶入一的后穴，在被所爱之人贯穿之时一却只想挡住眼睛，喉咙里也只能挤出痛苦的闷哼，眼泪在地居看不到的角度悄然滑下。当第一滴泪水溢出眼眶时，先前所有努力雕砌的伪装和防备随之全数崩塌，只剩下内心那个重复着自我厌恶的脆弱自我。觉察到一的异样，地居将一的胳膊拉开，露出闪着泪光的眼睛，他俯下身吻掉少年苦涩的泪水。

“我在这里，十一。”他轻声说，但一却哭得更凶。

 _只能说不愧是地居吗，_ 一抱紧身上的人想道， _连插入都可以这么温柔。_

“我很抱歉那时不在这里，”地居将阴茎整根没入在一的身体里，“你不应该被那样对待。”

“但是现在你在，”一带着哭腔，却露出真诚的笑容，“这就已经够了。”

那少年拥有足够强大的力量拯救别人，但他的自尊不允许他被别人拯救，所以他所希望的不过是能遇见一个能够不顾一切信任他的人，并且这个人能一直陪伴在他身边。相对于那令人畏惧的强大力量，这是多么卑微而纯粹的愿望，哪怕只是与这个人呼吸着同一座城市的空气，他都能感到安心。在从前，那个人是他的姐姐当麻纱绫。在作为当麻阳太存在过的记忆被封印后，那个人就逐渐变成了地居圣。

看着这少年长大的地居，早在少年自己发觉之前就已经觉察到了这件事，所以他才比任何人都知道自己没有能力去成为少年心目中的那个人。他们的结局已定，在他一步步的缜密安排下少年注定走向毁灭，而他则会拍着手庆祝这个时刻的到来。但在那必将来临的灭顶之灾降临之前，地居想要给这少年短暂的幸福。

他是爱着当麻纱绫没错，但他不愿承认的是他大概也爱着一十一。地居一直认为自己不够资格称为人类，所以作为非人类的自己无法用人类的标准来衡量，即使拥有复数的爱也不是什么稀奇的事情。当麻完美而耀眼，是地居生命中的太阳，但地居不论如何都无法用人类低俗的性欲染指那神性的光芒。而一是与当麻截然不同的存在，他就如同此刻正罩在他身上的月光一样清冷幽深，亦是存在缺点的、会给地居带来麻烦和苦恼的人类。

 _只要是人类，就可以成为发泄性欲的对象，就像你和一十一正在恶心的杀人现场做爱。_ 地居头脑里的某个角落低语着， _看啊，不论你怎样否认自己，你还是想玷污他，你早就想对他做这种事了，即使他刚刚被别人强上过一次，你现在也想粗暴地操他对吧？你想射在那张好看的脸上吧？你想射在他身上吧？你想射在他里面吧？你想让他坏掉吧？_

在地居沉浸在自己的想法中时，无意间加快了抽插的速度，但一后穴中的软肉反而吸得更紧，少年柔软的腰肢也本能地迎合着愈发剧烈的抽插。在一愈发甜腻的呻吟中，地居突然反应过来原来一喜欢在做爱时被别人粗暴对待，于是莫名的嫉妒便裹挟着愤怒从头脑的角落苏生蔓延——并不是因为一的处子之身被他人强夺，而是因为那可恨的犯罪者竟然用能让一感到愉悦的方式占有了他。只要想到那人也会让一露出这样沉迷的表情，地居就愤怒得头脑发昏，他抽出阴茎，将一强硬地推倒在坚硬的桌子上，又发泄般整根插入。

“啊啊，圣，太深了……”少年的脊背贴着冰冷的桌面，收紧双臂将地居抱得更紧，蹭着地居的脖颈，吐出诱人堕落的字句，“这感觉……好、好奇怪……”

掌握了身下的少年的癖好之后，地居便无所顾忌地放肆起来，一也因此被他操的像一滩水。地居的理智仿佛也随着少年体温的升高而逐渐蒸发，扶着那纤细腰肢的双手逐渐上移，按上早已凸起的乳头。

“呜——”少年口中溢出愉悦的呻吟。

先前被别人粗暴对待过的乳头因磨破而红肿，地居的触摸不论多么轻柔都会使一疼痛，但这疼痛中衍生出来的痒酥酥麻麻，引得快感源源不断从伤口里产生。当地居咬上去时，一只觉得整个胸部都涨了起来，少年青涩的身体承受不住如此强烈的快感，尖叫着射了出来。

但身后的地居没有丝毫停下的预兆，在一沉浸在高潮的时间里，他将一翻了个身，使他趴在桌子上，一只手拉扯着一的乳头，另一只手撸动一的阴茎。

后入的姿势像是动物交配，身体的自由完全交付给身后操着自己的人。看不到地居的脸使一感到不安，他喘息着，口水顺着合不上的嘴角流到桌上，最原始的性快感在疲惫的身体里重新苏醒，释放过多次的阴茎胀痛着再次立了起来。

“说起来，你好像背着我偷偷做过一些坏事呢，十一。”地居故意放慢了抽插速度，但掐着一乳头的力道却变得更大。

“去年寄给〇〇的间谍机构的人肉包裹……是你做的吧？”地居伏在一的耳边低语着，磁性的男低音使一全身都颤抖。

 “嗯——”一感到一丝窃喜，因欲望得不到满足而扭着腰迎合地居的抽插，试图缓解身体里的痒，“那是……必要措施。”

“真是坏孩子。”后穴里抽插的速度和力量陡然加快，整根拔出又整根没入，每次抽插都带出鲜血，粗暴得像在执行惩罚。一也已经发现，地居越是粗暴对他，身体里产生的快感就越强烈。就像几小时前委托人强奸他时，那强烈的快感就像某种罪恶，使他无法面对更不愿承认。但现在操着他的人是地居——如果是地居的话，不论是疼痛还是快感，都是值得享受的存在。

“是、是你的专属服务哦，”一的身体随着地居越发剧烈的抽插几乎要摔下桌去，他知道地居会接住他，不论在什么时候，“不论是那个，呜——还是这个。”

_弄坏他吧，看他的样子——他在求你把他弄坏。_

地居露出一个欣慰的笑，抬手在一饱满的臀肉上留下自己的痕迹，在少年越发放荡的呻吟声中，他俯下身去撕咬一的肩膀，直到口腔中出现血的味道。

“再、再快一点，呜，好舒服——”少年沙哑的声音带着哭腔，却像蜜一样甜美，“要到了——”

高潮到来的太过突然，一仿佛在夜空中极速坠落，整个身体都不再属于他，但他的意识却融入了整个世界。城市的灯火仿佛在空中飘动的 **雪花** ，带着寒冷的温度从他眼前飞过，他缓缓落在地上，就像终于落入一个温暖的怀抱。

几乎在一射精的同时，地居也射进了少年的身体，将那不知满足的后穴用精液混合着鲜血灌得满满。地居从一的身后拥抱着一，感受着他们的呼吸逐渐同步，逐渐合二为一，他只想这一刻永不结束。当他把一从桌上拉起时他才发现桌面上除了少年射出的白浊还有一些透明的液体，一羞红着脸制止地居盯着桌面看的举动，地居却笑着将他拉进自己的怀抱。

 

他们又重新变得衣冠楚楚，只不过地居的头发和衣服上全是血，而一的风衣扣子罕见的扣到了最高、屁股里还夹着精液。当他们埋好尸体并处理好现场之后，伴随着东方已经露出鱼肚白的天空，地居向一发出了邀请。

“回日本吗？”

他向一伸出手。

一笑着，紧紧拉住了他的手。

在一年后的冬日里，少年倒在雪地里意识模糊，七岁以前的记忆潮水般涌回脑海，那时的他会为此刻的决定无比懊悔。

而更加悲哀的是——他是 **真心的** 喜欢着那个名为地居圣的恶魔， **一直** 都是。

 

在城墙崩塌的那刻，他们与碌碌众生一同虔诚祈祷，以为圣诗中歌颂的美好愿景即将实现。

 

* * *

 

几个月后的日本，名为迪亚波罗的男人雇佣了一调查一系列针对他的公司职员的杀人事件，并委托一杀掉那名凶手。因这次委托，一不仅确定了安稳的住所和合适的学校，甚至还找到了资质优异的母亲替代品。地居在东京大学的物理实验室担任研究员，同时还在人气颇高的高中补习学校兼职物理教师，食髓知味的他即使在一回到日本之后也没有结束他们之间的肉体关系。就连一现在的母亲——名为一二三的、在诊所担任护士的女人也知道儿子在学校有一位关系很好的朋友“森本君”，他们的关系亲密到一时常会去森本家里留宿。

随着一的归国，地居知道subcode和公安零课的战争在即，这一次，准备万全的他不会再是丧家之犬。

 

_当麻纱绫。_

只要想到当麻，地居的身体都会不自觉发热，他想知道拥有spec却依然选择与一般人类为伍的当麻眼中的世界和他究竟有什么不同。

就像白昼总会将黑夜取而代之，注定无法分离的人们迟早会重逢。一定会发生在未来某天的、他憧憬的缪斯女神和他亲爱的性爱玩具关于人类未来的大战是他宝贝剧本的高潮部分，但他并不知道这亦是他人生的终幕。

棋局的节奏变快了，但地居仍不敢草率。

在这段地居谱写的不和谐序曲中，一切都按照计划井然有序地发生着。当麻已经知晓了一的存在，而一也已经对当麻心生仇恨。

只是地居没有发现他自己早就深陷其中。

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 文章使用的图片来自Sweet Ophelia - Zella Day的MV，如果您不在中国大陆地区图片可能会无法正常显示。  
> 2\. 一在做爱时摘下了地居的眼镜是因为先前委托人强上他时也摘掉了眼镜。  
> 


End file.
